In the line Of Fire, Or Pipe
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: Brass gets injured and things change, fast. BrassCat


They had a warrant for a dangerous criminal on the run. It had taken Warrick and Nicky nearly a month to track this man down, and all be damned if they would lose him again.

Jim Brass nodded to enter and Officer Leminne opened the door. He'd already picked the lock to the apartment and was ready.

Leminne and six other policemen, guns already drawn entered the apartment.

Jim was the last to enter. He glanced around at the scene, and no one seemed to be there. '_Dam' _he thought, mentally kicking himself.

Officer Carter started over to him, a look of anger playing on his handsome face. He raised his brow at the older cop and began to put his gun back in his leather holster. "He's not here."

Jim turned out of instinct, to look around one last time.

He froze when he heard Carter moan, and the hair of the back of his neck rose. He turned quickly, but not quick enough.

Jim caught a glimpse of a man who wearing all black. Before he had time to get a good enough look at his face, the suspect panicked. He picked something up that had been lying on the couch, and threw it at him.

Jim had no time to move. It was too late, and then the pain came.

He looked down and mentally gasped when as he saw was a metal pipe sticking out of his left side, partially in him.

Jim felt his bony knees buckle and fell to his knees.

His vision started to go blurry and everything became just a mere blur. From the yelling and what he could make out as a radio call, he could tell the assailant was gone before anyone had even noticed.

-0-

Jim groaned as an officer attempted to lean him against a wall. He officer called in the 420.

Seconds later, which to Jim felt like days, four EMT's and Catherine Willows hurriedly jogged in.

Immediately, Catherine ran over to Jim. He was being assisted by and EMT.

She felt her eyes weld up with tears and she fought them back bravely.

The EMT was speaking to him and obviously trying to keep him awake. "Are you ready, Captain?"

"Yeah, do it already," he managed to spit out.

Cath took notice that his always pale Irish complexion was whiter than ever.

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer and she began to cry, but did her best to fight the tears back anyhow.

She had never admitted she had feelings for Jim Brass, not even to herself.

The EMT nodded to Cath and began to pull out the object. Jim moaned in pain, spitting some blood up.

Cath knelt down next to him and reached for his hand.

When the EMT pulled the rest out, Jim yelped in agony.

Catherine cupped his face with her palms. "Shhh," she told him. "It'll be okay."

He returned a half smile, which even Cath thought hurt him.

She felt her eyes welled up again and she whispered to him. "I don't know why we never just tell the one's we love our true feelings." Brass managed to put his hand on Cath's cheek.

The EMT turned to Cath and said, "Would you mind helping me get him on the gurney, ma'am?"

"Sure, ready? One, Two, Three..." They lifted him up on the stretcher, trying to be careful of his torso.

She looked down at the man in front of her, and one tear fell down onto his chest. "I'll be at the hospital, I promise" He tried to smile but winced in pain.

Sara walked in as they wheeled Jim out. Immediately, she ran up to Catherine. She had her head down and she was looking at the blood on her hands. Sara thought she was going to be sick.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered in Cath's ear as she hugged her.

The rest of the team came running in. Gil started for Cath and Sara. "Is he okay? Oh my god what happened? I'm so sorry Catherine."

A look passed between Gil and Sara, a worried glance. Cath fought to keep her composure. She knew they didn't think he would be okay, but she'd never admit it.

Cath had to look up at him, and she was surprised at the look on his face. There was care and worry there, it showed in his eyes.

Catherine knew that look; he got that way about Sara too.

He tried a smile. "He'll be fine."

Nick put his arm on Cath. "He will be okay. Trust me." Greggo and Warrick both shook their heads in agreement.

Greg turned to Cath. "I'll drive."

Cath tried to gain her sarcasm back. "Saddle up then, cowboy." She smiled and thought she saw a hint of a smile grace Greggo's lips and his blushing face.

Nick mumbled to Warrick, "Awkward…" And, he grinned, as did Warrick.

-0-

The next day Jim opened his eyes, or at least he'd tried to. He was tired, both mentally and physically.

He became aware of the scent of strawberries. He smiled, "Catherine…"

He opened his eyes to see Catherine watching him intently. He looked around remembering the events of yesterday and why he was even in the hospital. "Thank you."

Cath stepped closer to him so he could see her better.

"What are friends for?"

The words caught in his throat. _'Friends'_ he thought. It was just yesterday he found out she had feelings for him. He knew he loved her but he never thought she'd have feelings for him. He remembered her words and he thought for sure his eyes got watery, for they burned.

He bit his lip. The silence grew unsettling, and Cath didn't want to say anything because she knew he was deep in his thoughts somewhere.

Finally Jim spoke. "Is Officer Carter okay?"

She glanced over at him. "He's fine, he was knocked unconscious."

He looked down at his side. The spot he had gotten stabbed in was covered in a thick layer of gauze.

Jim smirked and licked his lips. "So tell me Cath, do I leak now? If I do, I supposed that means no soda for me... I hate cleaning up spots on my carpet, as it is."

She smiled. "No sorry to disappoint you, the doctor fixed you up pretty good. You went through two surgeries, Jim. He said you'll be out by the end of the month. But no field work, please."

He glanced up at Catherine who was now sitting next to him. She had tears in her exhausted eyes. In a soft, soothing voice he said, "Hey, hey, I'm fine, see, nothing to worry about."

Cath met his gaze and tried to smile. She certainly was seeing a new side to Jim Brass, a soft, caring side.

"I know, but what if I lost you?"

He thought about her words for a few moments. '_If I lost you.'_ He looked at her trying to fine the right words to use. He rolled his eyes and said, "Well I'm a gipper…"

She smiled "And I know that."

"Cath go home, you need the sleep. I'll be fine, don't worry. Besides, you have already done enough."

As Catherine got up and turned for the door, Jim put his hand on her arm. "I just wanted to say..." His eyes met hers, and he felt like his heart stopped beating. If he hadn't known any better, he'd say she was smiling. "Never mind it's not important. I'll see you in a few days."

Cath winked at him with her usual friendly flare. "Yeah, you will."

He watched as she walked out.

She left a faint sent of strawberries behind her.

He couldn't say it. He knew he loved her but, he just couldn't say the words.

-0-

_a little over a month later_

Friday night, Catherine was at her locker getting ready for graveyard shift. She heard the door open and click shut, but she didn't bother to turn to see who it was.

It was quiet for a few long moments, and she got curious. She thought it might be Warrick blowing off smoke at something. She turned to see who came in.

It was Jim.

But before she could say anything to him, he took a step closer to her. She was quiet as he cupped her face. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, and kissed her softly. Cath felt herself put her hand around Jim's neck.

Catherine felt an old flame rise up in her stomach, one that she thought she'd buried a long time ago. It was for this man, and this man alone.

Reluctantly, they both pulled apart.

As she opened her eyes, Jim looked down at her. He smiled and said, "Man, I just had to know what that was like."

Cath smirked. "Well?"

"Gee, I just don't know."

Cath playfully slapped his arm, and looked up into his eyes.

She was biting her lip a little, and Jim found her the sexiest he had ever seen her. Maybe that was because the smile on her face was one he'd put there, but who knows...

"So how's your side?" She sounded worried as all get out, even if she was trying to hide it. He knew better than to point that out, though.

Instead, he looked down at his shoes. "Ummm, the doc said I'm gonna be fine. I wanted to tell you, thanks."

Before Cath could reply, Gil walked in.

"Hey Jim, when did they release you?" His friend was surprised to see him, it had only been a few days since he'd spoke to him. When he had Jim had no idea when he'd be able to come home. "How you feeling? If you need anything, anything, you know where I am."

Jim and Cath took a step away from each other. "Thanks Gil, I appreciate it. Yeah, I'm feeling fine. They released me this morning."

Grissom eyed both of them before opening his locker. "That's good to hear."

Cath thought to herself, 'Oh boy.'_  
_

Grissom grabbed his badge and an overcoat from his small locker. He looked over at them one more time and smiled, before walking out.

Catherine sighed. "Do you want to go out tonight for-" She was cut off as Nick walked in to the locker room.

He casually walked over to his locker. "Hi guys. Nice to see you back, Jim. We missed you." After a long moment, his eyebrows drew together. Catherine supposed he'd put two and two together. "Sorry am I interrupting anything? I'll come back in a few minutes. Sorry."

They switched their glances back to each other.

Jim decided to finish what she'd started. "Dinner? Sure." He smiled his sweet smile. "Ummm, how does that sushi bar down near Henderson sound?"

Cath picked up her gun in its holster. "Sounds good." She thought for a long beat, "How about eight o'clock?"

"That's good. I'd like that, very much." Jim felt like he was six feet high, and head over heals. He felt his pulse, quick and hard.

Cath smiled at Jim as she walked out.

Nick walked back in, but the only thing Jim noticed was the faint trail of perfume Catherine left behind her.

El FIN


End file.
